fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable III Downloadable Content
Fable III Downloadable Content (a.k.a. Fable III DLC) is extra content released by Lionhead Studios for Fable III through Xbox Live, and previously, Games for Windows Live. The content is available for purchase on Xbox Live Marketplace, including the exclusive bonuses that were originally available only with download codes acquired with special purchases.More Fable Goodies! The PC version of the game includes all LCE content, but DLC on PC is no longer available. In-game, the DLC content can be purchased from the Sanctuary Shop, in the Live Room of the Sanctuary. Delivery Fable III's Downloadable Content is stored in "packs"; purchasing any one of the DLC titles of a certain pack will download the whole pack. Any future purchases of DLC from the same pack will "unlock" the content for use. In this way, people who have downloaded the free content from any pack will be able to access other content from the pack if they join a co-op game with someone who has paid to unlock the specific other content. For example, downloading the Free Weapons DLC also downloads the pack which includes the Understone quest set, the red setter dog potion and the Industrial Knight Outfit. Therefore, anyone who downloads the Free Weapons will be able to play Understone if they join a co-op game with someone who has paid the 400MSP to unlock it. Online Compatibility Full compatibility for online co-op should be attainable by downloading the three free DLCs Free Weapons, Free Yule Hat, and Free Soldier Outfit. Closure of GFW Marketplace Following the retirement of the Microsoft Points currency, Games for Windows Marketplace was closed on August 22, 2013. It is no longer possible to purchase or download DLC for PC copies of Fable III through Games for Windows Live or Steam. Existing codes that had not yet been redeemed were still valid, and could have been redeemed in-game from the Sanctuary Shop until September 16, 2014. :For more information on Fable III Steam/GFWL Availability, please see this thread. As a result of the transition from Microsoft Games for Windows Marketplace to Xbox for Windows, which no longer has backwards compatibility for Games for Windows Live, any games created online are no longer accessible and players can no longer download, or access, any Downloadable Content. No official announcement was made by Lionhead Studios, and following their closure in March 2016, this issue is unlikely to be addressed by Microsoft. DLC Summary Statistics (Xbox 360) MSP stands for Microsoft Points. These have been retired, but items displayed in the in-game Sanctuary Shop may still use this format. :*Please be aware that retail copies of Fable III contain a code to receive these items as part of the package Fable III Free Game Content and you may already own them. DLC Summary Statistics (PC) Details Day 1 DLC Pack The following DLC is part of the Xbox pack labelled Fable III Day 1 DLC. The file's size is 241 MB, and the pack costs a combined total of £13.08/$19.93 (1600 MSP), or 1040 MSP if you already have the Fable III Free Game Content from retail purchases. This DLC is also part of the PC DLC Pack 2, which has a file size of 236 MB and costs £7.94/$11.96 (960 MSP) in total. ;Free Weapons In-game content. Communication is very important in Fable III, and what better way to communicate with the world than to bash it in the head with the new hammer, Bloodstone Bludgeon, and shoot it in the face with the brand new rifle, Gusket's Musket? These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when weapons are unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Dog Outfit Your dog is your best friend, always there for you when you need him. Isn't it time you gave something back? Now you can dress up as a dog yourself and turn Fable III into an all-canine adventure. The outfit comprises a head piece, body piece and front and back paws. This items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when clothes are unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Highlander Tattoo Set Summon the spirit of the highlands with this new tattoo set, perfect for charging into battle with a rebellious roar. This item will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when tattoos are unlocked in the storyline. Please be aware that retail copies of Fable III contain a code to receive this set and you may already own it. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Female Highlander Outfit Summon the spirit of the highlands with this new outfit, perfect for charging into battle with a rebellious roar. The outfit comprises a bonnet, bracers, boots, bodice and kilt. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when clothes are unlocked in the storyline. Please be aware that retail copies of Fable III contain a code to receive this outfit and you may already own it.' :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Male Highlander Outfit Summon the spirit of the highlands with this new outfit, perfect for charging into battle with a rebellious roar. The outfit comprises a bonnet, bracers, boots, top and kilt. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when clothes are unlocked in the storyline. Please be aware that retail copies of Fable III contain a code to receive this outfit and you may already own it. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Dye Pack Breathe new life into your hair and clothes with this collection of dyes, including the long-awaited black dye. Those preferring lighter colours will make good use of the cream, hot pink and turquoise dyes. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when dyes are unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Industrial Knight Outfit Always wanted to be an industrial age cyborg? Well, now you can at least look like one. The outfit comprises a helmet, gloves, boots, gauntlets and armour. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when clothes are unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Red Setter Dog Potion Transform your faithful collie into a red setter with this amazing potion. Just let your dog have a sip when he's lying in his basket in the Sanctuary. This item will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when it's unlocked in the storyline. Please be aware that retail copies of Fable III contain a code to receive this potion and you may already own it. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Five Star Dog Potion Teaching your dog to be a better fighter, treasure hunter and trick performer can be hard laborious work. So why not cheat and bypass all that fancy book-learning by giving him a swig of this potion? He will immediately maximise all his abilities. To use it press up on the D-Pad while facing your furry little friend. This item will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when it's unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Hair Pack Some people like to express themselves through speech, others through song, and yet others find that their hair-style does all the talking. Here are three brand new hairstyles to give your Hero a truly unique look: cornrows, afro and asymmetrical bob. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when clothes are unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Understone Quest Pack Discover a whole new town built beneath the streets of Bowerstone. This full size region contains new houses and stalls to own, new creatures to fight and a major mystery to solve. As a special bonus, you will also receive two extra quests for free: the Mercenary Shooting Range, where you can earn prizes by hitting a variety of targets, and the Wheel of Misfortune, which gives you a chance to return to Reaver's manor and participate in his insane combat arena. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Free Game Content This DLC is obtained with a download code included in all new retail copies of Fable III. It includes the three Highlander sets and the red setter dog potion, as well as a free Slow Time and Summon Creatures potion. The road to revolution is hard, but here are some perks to help you on your way. Confuse your enemies with the male and female Highlander Outfits, complete with Highlander tattoos, and go into battle ready with a Summon Creatures potion and a Slow Time potion. There's even a potion to turn your dog into a red setter. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and won't be available until they are unlocked in the storyline. Dog Breed Offers Pack The following DLC is part of the Xbox pack labelled Fable III dog breed offers. The file's size is 15 MB, and the pack is free to download from the Xbox Marketplace. This DLC is also part of the PC DLC Pack 2, which has a file size of 236 MB and costs £7.94/$11.96 (960 MSP) in total. ;Fable III Free Yule Hat Bring cheer to the people of Albion with this extravagant hat. Whether you want to give them any gifts as well is entirely up to you. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Dog Breed Set Transform your faithful dog into a poodle, doberman or alsatian with this amazing set of potions. Just let your dog have a sip when he's lying in his basket in the Sanctuary. This item will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary, and will be available when it's unlocked in the storyline. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Traitors Keep DLC Pack The following DLC is part of the Xbox pack labelled Fable III Traitors Keep DLC. The file's size is 816 MB, and the pack is free to download from the Xbox Marketplace. This DLC is also part of the PC DLC Pack 1, which has a file size of 935 MB and costs £4.75/$6.99 (560 MSP) in total. However, there does not appear to be a Free Download version of this pack for PC on Games for Windows Live Marketplace, as the Free Soldier Outfit from this pack only appears as a free download on Xbox Live Marketplace. The outfit itself, however, is included in the Premium version of Traitor's Keep for PC. ;Fable III Free Soldier Outfit Join the ranks of the Bowerstone army with this dashing military uniform. Albion needs you! The outfit comprises boots, hat, top and trousers. These items will be added to your gift queue in the Sanctuary. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US ;Fable III Traitor's Keep Quest Pack Experience your first grand adventure as the ruler of Albion, visiting the kingdom's secret prison and tracking down the most dangerous criminals in the land. You may have led a rebellion once, but can you survive your encounters with a new wave of revolutionaries? To help you on your way, this pack also includes a Clockwork Dog Potion. Just let your dog have a sip when he's lying in his basket in the Sanctuary. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Exclusive Content The following content was originally only unlockable using download codes, but can now be unlocked from Live Marketplace. This content is included with the base game in a pack called Fable III, and the DLC costs a combined total of £7.12/$8.92. Collector's Edition In-Game Content (Included in the Collector's Edition of the game) Move into Hunter's Lodge, a beautiful new home in the snowy Mistpeak Valley. Go on a new quest to find a powerful, unique weapon in The Silverpines Curse. Dress up as an Auroran. And even transform your dog into a boxer with a magical potion! :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US The Shardborne Sword (Included in Fable: The Balverine Order by Peter David) In-game content. Said to have been forged from a piece of Shard, this weapon is imbued with the power of the Tattered Spire itself. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Swirlwing Tattoo Set (Included with Fable III Limited Edition Wireless Controller) In-game content. The Swirlwing tattoos reflect the ever-changing nature of the world and all living things in it. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Clockwork Tattoo Set (Included in BradyGames' Signature Series and Limited Edition Strategy Guides) In-game content. In this day of industry, magical symbols have lost some of their power, but this tribute to all things mechanical will mark you out as a thoroughly modern Hero. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US The Champion Hammer & Balance Tattoo (Pre-order bonus from Amazon.com) In-game content. In ancient times, a great Hero would be chosen to protect the balance of the universe until his death. This Hero would wield The Champion Hammer and wear the Balance tattoo set. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Channeler Sword & Crystal Tattoo (Pre-order bonus from BestBuy and JB Hi-Fi) In-game content. The Channeler is a powerful conduit for the magic in all Heroes, and it makes for a mean sword too. And it looks even better if you’re wearing the Crystal tattoo set. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Absolver Hammer & Dragonbreath Tattoo (Pre-order bonus from GAME, GameStation and Walmart) In-game content. The Absolver is the weapon of choice for warrior monks and angry priests. The Dragonbreath tattoo set will ensure your holy fury is aesthetically pleasing too. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Inquisitor Sword & Industrial Tattoo (Pre-order bonus from GameStop) In-game content. Keep Albion’s factory workers in line with The Inquisitor, a sword inspired by the age of industry. Complete your modern look by wearing industrial tattoos. :Xbox Marketplace UK•Xbox Marketplace US Notes *The following DLC were released for Fable III on the Xbox Live Marketplace on October 26th 2010: Free Weapons, Fable III Male Highlander Outfit, Fable III Female Highlander Outfit, Highlander Tattoo Set, Fable III Red Setter Dog Potion, Fable III Dye Pack, Fable III Industrial Knight Outfit, and Fable III Dog Outfit. Most of these were removed shortly after, and re-released in the following weeks. *It was shown that almost all early DLC planned for release was already completed, and most of it was prior to the release of the game. This caused some controversy and disdain among fans due to the fact that they would be paying extra for content that could have been in the initial release version. This can be seen with the dye pack in particular, as the dyes included will fill up the remaining spaces in the dye cabinet. References Category:Fable III Category:Fable III DLC